Emily Hollander
__NOEDITSECTION__ Emily Hollander works at Madacorp directly under Julian Ballantine as a special agent assigned originally to retrieve 781228, the other experiment at Zzyzx, and then to act as Jessi's sister in a plot against Kyle. Family Parent * Nancy Hollander - mother Children * Paige Hollander - daughter, kept by mother Season 2 150px|left|"Now you have me intrigued." Working late at Madacorp, Julian Ballantine sees an alert on his computer that 781228 has escaped from Zzyzx. He makes a call: "Get me Hollander." He says he knows what she did in Iraq and sends her on a secret mission to find the girl. 150px|left|Emily at the campsite. 150px|right|Emily hunts for the missing gir. Emily finds a dead camper, and reports to Ballantine. Driving around in the city, she hears a police dispatcher mention a female walking erratically near a park, leading her to an empty shipping crate on a dock where 781228 is hiding. Emily and Ballantine are shocked to see she drew a picture of 'XY' (Kyle), even though he was supposedly terminated. 175px|left|Emily meets the new Jessi. Ballantine erases XX's memories and downloads into her brain a new identity: Jessi Hollander, Emily's younger sister. Emily is to pretend to be Jessi's older sister and to get Jessi closer to Kyle, so that Ballantine can get from him the information from Zzyzx. 175px|left|Jessi, stop! Ballantine suggests that Jessi be taken somewhere with people as a "test drive", and Emily takes her to the bonfire beach party. Jessi wants to "mix and mingle" on her own, but goes into a flashback when bumped by a boy. Emily has to stop her from killing him the way she had the hunter. 175px|left|"Trager, right? Nicole?" To make contact with the family, Emily deliberately bumps into Nicole Trager. She pretends to have been in her class in child development at UW. Visiting her house, she asks Nicole to see her sister Jessi for therapy. After a fake sob story, Nicole agrees. 175px|left|Being very friendly with Stephen. Emily finds Jessi watching old movies on television, fascinated by a love scene, and reminds her about a session with Nicole. Emily is waiting for Stephen to arrive at Madacorp, matching his file info. She helps him open the code-operated door in a flirtatious way. At her apartment, Emily fixes spaghetti for Jessi and talks privately with her real daughter on the phone, promising to be home soon. Before leaving, she orders Jessi not to leave. 150px|left|"Who the hell was that?" 150px|right|"Jessi, you're coming home now." Emily sees Stephen at work and lets him know that Jessi is her sister, and his kids could be friends with her. Emily comes home to find Jessi and Declan on the couch and orders him out. She tells Jessi to not see him anymore, not even at the spring dance, and "Just do what you're told." Jessi is invited by Lori to the other dance, and Emily is told by Stephen that Jessi is there. Emily orders Jessi to come home so roughly that Stephen and Nicole try to intervene. Jessi explodes in rebellion and blows out all the lights and the electricity. Emily becomes discouraged at Jessi's lack of progress with Nicole, and speaks to her real daughter Paige on the phone. Later, Emily catches Jessi and Declan McDonough making out on the apartment couch, and kicks him out. When Emily finds Jessi and Declan at a dance together, she pulls her away. Jessi gets angry, and that blows the lights out. Jessi tells Nicole in therapy that Emily scares her. Nicole approaches Emily about this, who says she is pulling Jessi out of therapy because of lack of progress. Nicole threatens to call Social Services. Emily informs Ballantine, who says Jessi just needs to be re-programmed. Emily does not like the idea and decides to resign. While on the way home, she finds out that Paige had been picked up from school by "a nice man from Madacorp." Emily is relieved that Paige was at her mother's home safely, but understands it was a threat if she disobeys Ballantine. Emily hands Jessi over to Ballantine for reprogramming. Stephen Trager suddenly loses his job and is soon hired by Ballantine, working with Emily. Lori quickly gets suspicious. Emily reluctantly brings Jessi to therapy, and tells Nicole that she lost her contact lenses. After receiving a call from a hotel that contact lenses were found in the room where Stephen was staying, Lori assumes Stephen is having an affair with Emily, as intended by Ballantine to disrupt Kyle's home life to make him more susceptible. Emily bumps into Tom Foss at Madacorp in a plot with Kyle and Declan, so that Tom is captured and used as a test subject for the CIR. Emily asks Tom questions as he was strapped in; but once the machine begins causing Tom pain, Emily requests to stop. Ballantine refuses. After the experiment, Emily pretends to give Tom everything he needs to escape, telling him she no longer wants to work for Madacorp, though she later tells Ballantine that she allowed him to escape believing he would lead them right to Kyle. Emily spots Stephen trying to connect the CIR to the Madacorp mainframe computer for Kyle's session in the chair, and has him put in a holding room with Kyle. Later, Emily tells Jessi the way out of the building. Julian Ballantine is arrested after the blackout caused by Kyle, and Emily accepts Ballantine's position. Emily pleads with Stephen to stay with Madacorp, but he refuses. Emily is last seen at Beachwood High School representing Madacorp at the career fair. Appearances Season 2 Hollander Emily Hollander,Emily Hollander Emily Hollander Emily